tttefandomcom-20200213-history
A Shed for Edward
*Tracy Blagdon |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=Series 21 |series_no=21.13 |number=507 |released= * 4th October 2017 * 22nd January 2018 * 4th February 2018 * 14th March 2018 * 17th August 2018 |previous=The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor |next=The Big Freeze (UK) Number One Engine (AUS) }} A Shed for Edward is the thirteenth (the eighteenth and final in Australia) episode of the twenty-first series. Plot Edward is puffing down the line when he meets up with Philip. James speeds past the engines and Edward tells him to slow down, or else he will have a crash. Edward is right; James’ brakes do not work and he ends up crashing into the back wall of Tidmouth Sheds. That night, as a seriously damaged James is lifted out by Rocky, The Fat Controller comes to the sheds and tells the engines that two of them will have to find somewhere else to sleep because of the damage when James crashed. He wonders where Edward could sleep but Philip, who is nearby, suggests to Edward that he can sleep in his shed near Wellsworth while Thomas goes to sleep at a shed at Knapford. Edward goes to Philip's shed, but Philip keeps on talking about the time he had a race against Gordon and the time he rescued James from crashing until morning. Edward does not get any sleep. He goes back to Tidmouth Sheds to see how the repairs are going. The Fat Controller tells Edward that the repairs will take a week. That night, Edward sleeps at Brendam Docks. Edward begins to fall asleep, but Salty starts singing sea shanties in his sleep. Porter reveals to Edward that Salty sings sea shanties in his sleep every night. The next morning, Edward meets Philip, who says how fun it was that Edward slept at his shed and then starts talking about it. Edward leaves as soon as the signal goes green, making Philip a little sad. That night, Edward sleeps at the Steamworks. He manages to doze off, but is suddenly woken up as Victor, Kevin and the workmen are repairing James. Edward leaves the Steamworks. He tries sleeping on a ship but is awoken by the ship's horn as sea water splashes on his boiler. He then tries sleeping at Ulfstead Mine, but then the men start blasting. He finally tries sleeping in the forest, but cannot get to sleep because of owls hooting multiple times. The next morning, Edward is very tired. He falls asleep as he pulls into Knapford. He is about to collide into Percy, but Philip wakes him up with his horn. He thanks Philip, who says that it is sad that Edward does not like sleeping in his shed. Edward says he likes sleeping there but needed sleep and could not do so because of Philip talking. Philip apologises and asks Edward to sleep in his shed tonight, promising not to talk again. That night, Edward falls asleep. Philip is about to wake him but remembers not to talk during that time. The next day, Edward returns to see the sheds fixed and everyone has moved back in, including an embarrassed James. Philip says how much he enjoyed Edward staying and wishes he could stay again, even forever maybe. Edward says he could stay another night, in which the Fat Controller says if he wants to move out of Tidmouth Sheds, then he is more than welcome to do so. Edward agrees to stay. In the end, both Edward and Philip happily go to their shed. The other engines state that they will miss Edward and wonder who will join them at the sheds to fill his berth. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Porter * Salty * Philip * Victor * Sir Topham Hatt * James' Driver * Henry * Rocky * Jack * Oliver * Max and Monty * Kevin * Cranky * Carly * The Foreman * The Teacher * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Film Crew Leader * Big Mickey * Dowager Hatt Locations * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * Wellsworth * Wellsworth Sheds * Ulfstead Mine * Suddery Junction * The Works * Knapford Sheds * Bridge Over Tunnel Runby Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Gordon, Salty and Sir Topham Hatt * Rob Rackstraw as James and James' Driver * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Steven Kynman as Porter * David Bedella as Victor * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * William Hope as the Miner USA and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and the Miner * Kerry Shale as Gordon * Rob Rackstraw as James and James' Driver * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * David Bedella as Victor * Keith Wickham as Salty and Sir Topham Hatt * David Menkin as Porter * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip Trivia * Going by production order, this is the eighteenth episode of the twenty-first series and the series finale of the twenty-first series. Additionally, this episode features Carly, who is introduced in the thirteenth and fourteenth episodes production-wise, and thus all three of these episodes, plus this episode's predecessor, take place after the seventh and eighth episodes, due to Carly being missing from her gantry rails, Big Mickey lacking his face and Edward still being at Tidmouth. * As with the The Big Freeze, Edward is still seen at Tidmouth, despite being permanently moved to Wellsworth Sheds, in Journey Beyond Sodor; this was due to the film starting production before the twenty-first series, despite taking place after. Edward is also shown at Tidmouth Sheds in some shots in Big World! Big Adventures! and Forever and Ever. * This episode initially did not have any narration apart from the episode’s title being read when it aired on Milkshake!, but it was later fixed in the US, Australian and Japanese dubs, as well as the UK dub that was aired in Japan and released on the On the Go with Thomas DVD. * The premise of this episode and Edward leaving Tidmouth Sheds, was done in response to criticism of the show "not being diverse enough" in relation to there being only one female engine at Tidmouth Sheds. In addition, the engines talking about whose going to take Edward's berth is foreshadowing the arrival of Nia in Big World! Big Adventures! * There are several references to other episodes: ** References to the nineteenth series episodes, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead and Philip to the Rescue are made. ** Philip mentions Dowager Hatt having a new hat, which is a callback to Dowager Hatt's Busy Day. ** The opening events of this episode takes place during the ending scene of The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor. Edited footage from said episode is also used with Gordon being edited out of the scene. Also, James’ US scream from said episode is used when the flashback is shown. ** The events of the twenty-second series episode An Engine of Many Colours take place during this episode. * This episode marks the first appearance of two locations: ** The first appearance of Suddery Junction since the second series episode, The Diseasel. ** The first appearance of Wellsworth Sheds in the television series. * A shortened version of the episode, narrated by Joseph May as Thomas, can be found on the official YouTube channel and the Nick Jr website. Goofs * William Hope is not credited in the UK credits for voicing the miner in Ulfstead Mine. * When Edward almost crashes into Percy, the scene is not cut properly; for a split second, Edward suddenly shoots forward. This was done to place him closer to Percy. Quotes *Thomas: Ha, ha. We'll miss you here at the sheds, Edward. *Edward: I'm sure we'll see each other all the time. The engines will miss Edward when he ready to leaves Tidmouth Sheds to move Wellsworth Sheds. *Emily: I wonder who'll be joining us here at Tidmouth Sheds? *Thomas: Well, we'll just have to wait and see... The engines wonder who will join us here at Tidmouth Sheds. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * On the Go with Thomas * The Complete Series 21 es:Un Cobertizo para Edward pl:Dom dla Edka ru:Гараж для Эдварда Category:Episodes Category:Series 21 episodes